Final Fantasy IX Reflection
by Chloe Riede
Summary: She is a nobody who has a big secret, if this secret is revealed; then Gaia will again be torn between two.
1. I am a mere stone, without luster

**A Final Fantasy IX fan fiction- Final Fantasy IX- Reflection**

**Chapter 1: I am a mere stone, without luster.**

_It was a stormy night when my role in this world changed; I no longer am somebody who people look up to, but rather somebody who is irrelevant. That night, my old life was lost. I found myself hanging by a thread, not really knowing where I will end up._

_I grew up, deprived of my rights, never having those privileges that I ought to have, for I have been replaced by someone else. My hands used to be hands of a noble, now I live amongst thieves, finding something to eat; just to live for the day. _

_How I wish my life never turned out like this, how I wish that incident never happened, I wish I could tell mother; that I still am alive, and that I want my life back…_

…_but it never happened; I never got a chance to see mother again. I secretly, under the shadows, lurked in her funeral, never noticed, as if I wasn't there. Seeing my mother and that person grieving; how I was disgusted! She was the reason my mother died, her appearance blinded my mother! Without her; my mother would still be that sweet person who cared about everyone!_

_During that time, how I wanted to get revenge, but I lacked something, I lacked that something she had. She was exploited by my mother because of her ability to summon Eidolons, something that the Til Alexandros Bloodline used to have. I never noticed it, but the same phenomenon saved me from dying. I never was ill during that day; my gift was just manifesting itself. I was the link to Madain Sari and Alexandria's sword, Alexander. _

_Little knowledge about Eidolons and Summoners though, would hurt my plan. I needed someone with the expertise; which is why I am currently in Treno, talking to a "Doctor Tot" for some insights. Of course I am going to conceal my intent. I'm not a fool to just say it out loud._

_I am right now, just a mere stone; I have no luster. It was taken away from me. My luminescence is covered in shadow, I may have the name of a noble, but I am living the life of a plebian, but one day. I will shine, my light will even be brighter than hers. _


	2. A commoner, I am not

**A Final Fantasy IX fan fiction- Final Fantasy IX- Reflection**

**Chapter 2: A commoner, I am not.**

As Dr. Tot; the infamous researcher who leads the field in Eidolon research was about to sleep, he hears a strange, shrieking noise coming from his shop. To his surprise, someone was waiting for him. A figure of a young lady, with long black hair under her steepled hat appeared in front of the scholar. The already surprised doctor would be in even more shock when the young lady removes her hat to reveal a face that he has not seen for a number of years, as if he has seen a ghost

The doctor could only ask the young lady, with his knees shaking;

"What can I do for you? I believe that this is too late for a consultation, miss."

The young lady, clothed in cobalt and black garments takes a look at the elderly doctor and says;

"That look in your face seems like you know me very well. Tell me, why would a self-respecting scholar like you would be shocked at an innocent girl like me? And it seems like I reckon that this isn't the first time you've dealt with thieves like me."

Despite his fright, the doctor would eventually find a calm stance and ask the proud girl with ruby eyes;

"What is it that you want of me? I've nothing to teach you anymore."

The young lady glared at the scholar and said;

"Don't you crack those jokes on me! I've lost too much for me to laugh at them."

The look of hatred was evident on the young lady's crimson eyes, as tears accompany them. Tot could only then utter a question;

" Let's say you take everything back. Are your shoulders strong enough to carry an entire generation?"

Upon hearing the question, the young lass smiled and uttered a reply;

"Who's to say I am trying to become someone great? I came here because I want to get everything back. I don't want to be treated like rubbish anymore. I don't deserve to be treated like a commoner when I am not!"

With the young lady growing more confident, the Doctor could only tell her one thing;

"Your ambition, it is what made you survive. But it will also bring you deep pain and suffering. You're better off not knowing the life you should've lived."


	3. A Journey of Fate

**A Final Fantasy IX fan fiction- Final Fantasy IX- Reflection**

**Chapter 3:A journey of fate.**

As the dawn light touches the castle walls, the queen gets ready to again serve her people. Accompanied by her two most loyal knights, Adelbert Steiner and Beatrix, Queen Garnet til Alexandros XVII approaches the throne room. She, who has survived the demise of the mother who bore her and the one who raised her, always has lead her country to perhaps another golden age.

On this particular day, the girl who was once called Sarah is hearing the voice of the people she serves and protects, and she has taken a somewhat liking to her job. But on this one particular day, something was already wrong. When an emissary from Treno relays news to the queen that there have been rampant thefts around the area and it has been all caused by a figure in a steepled hat, claiming to be part of tantalus , Her Majesty immediately was interested. After all, 'tantalus' is somewhat a part of her life and after 'he' left, she missed him even more than the first time 'he' went away. Then she had the idea and said;

"Steiner, Beatrix. Follow me to the briefing room."

Once the two pillars of Alexandria's army have entered the Queen's work room, they see Her Majesty; already dressed in that familiar yellow-clad clothing. Beatrix saw something she hasn't seen from the monarch. It was as if she was injected with a sudden burst of energy. This prompted the general to say;

"Why so hasty today, your Majesty? I haven't seen this kind of ethic from you since 'he' left. It seems like the word 'tantalus' has a special place within you."

Those statements prompted from Beatrix made the queen blush, It was apparent that the young queen was missing 'him'. Thus the queen says;

"That's why I'm going to try and talk to this 'tantalus' thief, maybe he knows where 'he' has gone off to. Though I maybe am pretty much just keeping my hopes up."

The other knight was somewhat annoyed that the queen has strayed off her usual responsibility. He says;

"But your majesty, I don't think that these incidents have something to do with that monkey. I'd rather just talk to people wanting help than to ever look for clues regarding that punk's disappearance."

"Very, well then. You stay here in the castle, and make sure the council is doing their job, I'll try to find whoever this steepled hat hoodlum is and how he's related to Zidane." The queen utters while she is fitting her white mage's cloak.

Little does she know, that fate will play a big role in this journey…


	4. The Steepled Hat Thief

**A Final Fantasy IX fan fiction- Final Fantasy IX- Reflection**

**Chapter 4: The Steepled Hat Thief**

The Queen, again under her old Pseudonym 'Dagger' went on a journey to find more about her beloved's disappearance. Gathering Information on supposedly a thief linked to her beloved's group, 'Tantalus'. Rumors about the so-called steepled-hat thief are plenty. From simple rumors that the thief is a Black Mage that surpassed its lifespan, to absolutely bogus ones saying that the thief had accomplices that appear out of thin air. But to Sarah, the silliest one stood out.

"_Accomplices from thin air… Eidolons?"_ She thought.

One of the two last summoners from Madain Sari, it would be a shock if she finds someone who is like her and her friend, Eiko. So upon hearing this, Sarah would rush straight to where her longtime tutor, Dr. Tot was.

To the adventurous queen's surprise, the doctor's door was already open. So something might be up. What she saw was a room with books scattered all over the floor. Considering that she might get in an encounter with the thief herself, Sarah drinks a special tonic brewed by the finest alchemists from Alexandria that would shortly turn her invisible.

But as she prepares to save the Good old doctor, she overhears something.

"_You should treat me with utmost respect, doctor. I am after all, the heir of the crown you devoted your life into." _a very feminine yet snotty voice said.

Sarah was stunned to hear such a voice; in fact, it reminds her of… herself.

"_A doppelganger? No, or is it…Garnet?"_

Trying to be calm and stealthy, Sarah would quietly enter Tot's Room. What she sees was absolutely astounding and frightening. An entity that looks and sounds exactly like her. She was a witness to the resurfacing of the person she replaced. She saw Garnet: who was discussing matters with Tot. Matters that got her chills. But what Tot replies will prompt Sarah to be even more cautious.

"_Miss Garnet, please I beg of you. If your mother is still alive, she will not approve of this. You must not kill your sister, Even if she was the one who eventually replaced you."_

Garnet, who was disgusted by that reply just glared at Tot said:

"_Sister? That wench is not my sister! She belongs to the village she came from. You say that nonchalantly because you have not felt my pain, the pain of not having a family who cares about me, the pain of suffering my whole life while she lavishes at hers!"_

Sarah, trying to be calm; assessed the situation and thought:

"_I should've listened to Steiner, Why did I put myself into a really dire situation? I need a distraction, she can't see me like this. Should I just summon something? The rumors say that those accomplices aren't that big. So there might be a chance that her summoning skills still aren't complete…wait, why does she have them… no scratch that, if I summon Shiva or even Ramuh, It would likely worsen the situation. "_

The situation was troubling from the currently-sitting queen, she knows she cannot absolutely give away her position. The only option left was to save Tot without giving away who she was. Then she had an enlightening moment. Her sister was always ranting at the point that she was lavishly enjoying her life, that meant that Garnet thought that Sarah was exactly what she wasn't: A snobbish monarch who didn't have time to frolic around the world in search of things. So hastily, she gets Zidane's memento, a dagger he left her before he cast out of a journey to find someone, and with it: she cuts her hair like she did when she had that epiphany.

Garnet, who then was at the peak of her anger was stopped by another person, Tot was shocked to see her form. It was none-other than Tantalus' own Dagger.

"It shouldn't be troubling to tell you that her majesty, Queen Garnet til Alexandros XVII had something you don't have. She has eidolons. I who have traveled with her saw it in it's full extent."; Dagger said to force her sister to unveil the extent of her own powers.

"If you want information on how to nullify those powers, you will then need me."

Tot was speechless, he knows that if Sarah fails to convince her sister that she isn't the current queen of Alexandria, his house, or more importantly the foundation of Alexandria as a country might blow up in pieces.


	5. The Trickster

**A Final Fantasy IX fan fiction- Final Fantasy IX- Reflection**

**Chapter 5: The Trickster **

With her desperate and homicidal stepsister trying to kill her, Sarah risks it all with a sudden gambit; to act as if she was with the queen as one of the people who supposedly kidnapped her. Though at first, the easily-irritated lass in the steepled hat would ask the supposed Tantalus thief;

"And why would I trust someone who looks like a meek white mage, I ask?"

Annoyed with her stepsister's stance, Sarah would reply;

"For I have seen everything that wretched arrogant queen has done. She not only deceived me by promising a fortune when I accompanied her to find her eidolons, she also left me behind when she got them!"

Sarah's answer made Garnet chuckle. She then asked;

"What I am interested in is not how to nullify her eidolons; rather I am interested in what would stop her breath. I'm not afraid of her lowly eidolons."

The queen would be insulted by her stepsister's claim that she's the inferior summoner. She would be inclined to think;

"_Who is she to call me lowly; she's the one with the pint-sized Eidolons!"_

Sarah would then throw the question;

"If you we're the stronger summoner, let's say. Then why are you still hiding out? Shouldn't you be attacking the castle head on with your 'superior' eidolons?"

Tot would then join Sarah's act by saying;

"The thief is right, milady. Milady Garnet, this is Dagger; one of the members who abducted your sister."

Garnet will be even more annoyed with the words uttered by Tot, but it helps their cause by reducing suspicion of Sarah. The heir would eventually say;

"Oh, for the love of... She's not my sister! Never mind, I'll have us prepare for departure to Madain Sari tomorrow. Dagger, you are now my accomplice. But the moment you betray me, I will make sure that you never see the sun again. I'll be having you take care of the doctor."

Sarah was relieved to see that Garnet has cooled a bit, planning her next move. She would then wait for Garnet to hand Tot over, but to make sure that she's biting the bait, Sarah would say;

"Aren't you too trusting of me, a thief? I can tell of your existence and make tons of money by doing so."

Garnet would tell her something out of her arrogance;

"Why would you? I'm a thief too, if I was to help someone restore her place in her kingdom, I would do so because of the incentive I would get if I succeed."

Without Garnet knowing, Sarah already has her in a trap. As soon as Sarah got a hold of Tot, she says;

"Most of the time, people who flood themselves with emotions falter, and falter bad they do."

Sarah then chants out:

_"Blinding Light, radiate down on thou who make this land impure, Holy!"_

Garnet gets infuriated by Sarah's newly-mastered Holy spell. Prompting her to say;

"Who do you think you are!? Very well then, I'll make sure that I'll keep the promise I made earlier."

Garnet prepares her incantation and says;

_"Decimate the deity into a burnt corpse! Flare!"_

But before the Flare hits Sarah, Bahamut; though in a small form erects a barrier that completely blocks Garnet's spell. Sarah would then leisurely introduce herself informally…

"I believe the person you're looking for, Garnet Til Alexandros XVII is but a mere traveler, just like you. She also is a mage, just like you, and apparently she's in front of you. Though I know that I'm only borrowing yours, I'd like you to know that I made sure that your name is clean and well kept. My real name is Sarah, nice to meet you…"

Garnet did not stand the humiliation her sister brought upon her, so in her fury she calls out;

"Shut up! How dare you make fun of my motives! If you think you have it easy against me, then think again."

Garnet calls forth one of her Eidolons, Valkyrja. It and Bahamut seem to be evenly matched, much to Sarah's surprise. This makes her say;

"You're impressive for a fool who just met her Eidolons, but I'm going to end this. I'll show you something that you haven't figured out yet!"

Sarah uses an ironic accessory to amplify Bahamut's power. She unveils a garnet and calls forth the magical energy, trapped within it. This causes Bahamut to change into its peak form. With Bahamut replenished, and Valkyrja tired. Garnet would tell Sarah;

"I accept my deficiency for today Sarah,but I swear! I will make you suffer what I have suffered! You were just extremely lucky today."

Seeing that her sister is blinded by her anger, Sarah would actually say something that would make Garnet think twice.

"Sorry Garnet, I don't think that luck has anything to do with that. It's just that what you are doing isn't meant to be. You know our mother would never want me dead, yet you want my life to end. And besides, I knew you were still clueless on how summoning magic works. That I think is why you're here in the doctor's mansion anyway."

With that, Sarah won the duel of wits between the two thieves. But does that mean that she's already won the war?


	6. I am Seriously a fool

**A Final Fantasy IX fan fiction- Final Fantasy IX- Reflection**

**Chapter 6: I am seriously a fool**

Furious that Sarah made her look like an amateur, Garnet would vent her ire on the poor Mandragoras outside the City. Playing with the stash of potions she got from Tot's house, she would cast weak fire spells to torture those poor creatures and then gather them up and ignite them with a Firaga spell. However, while torturing some of those weak creatures, she still could not get over the fact that Sarah outclassed her, both as a thief and as a summoner. Her assumption that Sarah was just your typical spoiled-brat-of-a-princess was quickly debunked after she pretty much tricked her. In the back of her mind, she was already really worked up:

"_How could I have not known this!? Sarah knows how to deal with thieves like me? I underestimated her abilities, it seems like there is more than just her Eidolons that I must be careful of. In addition, thanks to her, my plan will be pretty much altered because she knows that I am after her now. To add to that, the only chance I have to nullify her advantage is has been taken away. The only thing I could do is to try and read all of the good doctor's research."_

With more things cramming up the space in her mind, Garnet would eventually try to cool off. Clothed in a blue noble's dress she retrieves in the mansion, she would go to a café to drink some chilled beverages while reading a whole batch of research material. Then it struck her, the luck of draw in the library would quickly change her mood. A book was alluding that some other eidolons can be acquired aside from the ones she was able to materialize during her childhood. It also said that there are shrines scattered around Gaia that house these eidolons and one of them has been reported to be near Lindblum.

She now has a realization: If she is to acquire more eidolons, then chances of her defeating Sarah would bolt up, because truthfully, as it stands; Garnet can only do so much, the only thing she has going for her is the fact that she has Black Magic to compensate her lack of more powerful Eidolons, once Valkyrja was tired, Sarah could just easily summon another, more powerful eidolon.

She was strolling around with a noble's outfit, and it evidently suited her. Her hair, longer than her "twin's" looked enchanting, to say the least. Compared to the chaotic, almost confusing messy aura of a street rat, Garnet for the first time looks in the clear reflections on the waterway and sees herself looking like a real princess. The reflection also made her think about what she really wanted. Cross out trying to kill her sister, she simply wanted to go back to the place she calls home, to her family. She may never speak of it, but her disdain for Sarah only comes in because she does not know anything about the lady from Madain Sari. Those lofty dreams of hers most especially that dream to come back home, may have forced her to display a certain cruelness. Her dreams may be innocent, but her actions have become rather inconsiderate of the people around her. The lass, in her azure gown would look back at what she has accomplished since acquiring her abilities. She thought that what she has done far outweighs the blunder she made this day.

The reflection she sees in the water portrays Garnet as a calm and unique beauty almost as if she was a deity so serene. So much different from the brash, and arrogant young lady that she is. Then it was when seeing of her reflection and comparing it to the visage of her "sister's"; that she finally accepted the connection between her and Sarah, though that connection has strengthened Garnet's resolve.

"_I'll prove her that I was right about being the better summoner. Heck, I won't stop until I prove her that I'm the better Garnet. I might be a fool to succumb to my emotions, but these are emotions that scar me up to this day. That is why I have to settle the score with her. I have started carving my path. To stop now would mean to fool myself."_

Guided by the moon's light, Garnet sets out on a journey to find her true light, a light that she thinks that has more luster than Sarah's own. She may not admit it, but she is slowly understanding things from her sister's perspective.


	7. Which one am I

**A Final Fantasy IX fan fiction- Final Fantasy IX- Reflection**

**Chapter 7: Which one am I?**

Sarah wanted to see her beloved once more, so she thought she could gather more information when a so-called 'steepled hat thief' appeared in Treno. Even though she knew that the thief wasn't under Baku's 'Tantalus', she had a hunch that it may be one of 'his' apprentices. But when she conducted an investigation on the matter, it wasn't what she expected, and finding that out eventually brought out that lingering question that she must answer, which one is the pseudonym, Garnet or Dagger?

That was the question that still lingers in her mind, after accidentally meeting the real Garnet. She would finally think about it and say;

"_Should I tell Beatrix about this? I know I might endanger myself, but I think it is still their right to know whether Garnet is alive or not. Nevertheless, the only thing this trip has accomplished is creating a new problem."_

Boarding with her was Dr. Tot, who wanted to talk about Garnet. He would tell the young queen;

"Don't fret your majesty. Garnet still has difficulties of accepting you. I believe that one day, she will understand her situation and she will pretty much accept you as the only family she has. I know the loss of her mother and not being able to be there for her was devastating. I know you can relate to that, your Majesty."

Sarah would look into the sky and would release a sigh, she would really think about the misfortune Garnet overcame, thus prompting a really humble reply from the queen;

"Doctor…you of all people shouldn't call me 'your majesty' anymore, I simply am filling in for her. There would come a time that she will be fit to rule Alexandria. And when that happens… I would simply be 'Sarah' to you."

The doctor would be surprised by such a comment from the summoner. But to him, Sarah should not let Garnet's existence stop her in reaching new heights as queen. He would say that;

"In my honest opinion Sarah, I would not let her discovery be a hindrance to serve your people. And right now, you are the one the people love. Garnet has shown me that she's far too different. You are the embodiment of what Alexandria is today. And to point out; It is you, not Garnet that managed to make Alexandria survive and make it stand up, stronger than ever. So don't give up that name. Sometimes one has to be selfish to actually make a difference."

Sarah would have that last sentence of the doctor's flow through her mind. Eventually, she would find the answer. She was who she was, the headstrong queen who endured the loss of not one, but two families, and is still standing strong. To point, she was not playing the role, but becoming it.


	8. The Place I hold dear

**A Final Fantasy IX fan fiction- Final Fantasy IX- Reflection**

**Chapter 8: To the place I hold dear**

It was dawn when Sarah would come back home after her somewhat fruitless inquiry at Treno. She rested for a bit in her room, but the stress she's feeling isn't going away. The longing for Zidane surely has been part of that, but the events yesterday would really go into Sarah's mind, even though she maintains that she will still be queen; even when Garnet, her sister and real heir to the throne insists otherwise. Sarah is still weary because it seems like fate played a rather awkward card. It was obviously known that Sarah grew up pretty much alone, that was one of the reasons that when she faced with hardship for the first time; she broke down. It was simply because she missed her mother too much. Now, fate has given her a great dilemma. It is whether to treat Garnet as a rival, or as a sister.

It was simply a testament to how compassionate the young summoner is, considering her sister was intending to kill her. Coming back to the castle, Sarah was already thinking of how the events will affect Alexandrian politics. The nobles, who have increasingly become distasteful of her rule; where the aristocrats were not as powerful anymore, are plotting something. The reappearance of Garnet makes a really gargantuan problem, considering that the plotters might find a way to exploit her current view. So Sarah thought;

"_They mustn't find out about Garnet. If they do, it will only mean that they will exploit her until she's useless to them. I feel that I have to do something about her. I have to make her understand why I still need to be in her place. She's too passionate about reclaiming what's hers that it might blind her to who those people really are"_

Later that morning, she arranged a meeting, she ordered her different advisers to announce her eventual plan, the proposal of an Alexandrian council that would represent the people. This new council; separate from her function, will oversee how laws are passed in Alexandria. Each member of this council will be selected by popular vote, for each town Alexandria encompasses. The intent of this plan is for the people because its nature is to put another layer in the process of approving laws in the Kingdom.

Most of her advisers were surprised to hear that Sarah is hastening the plan, even Steiner was wondering.

"_I thought her Majesty was busy thinking about Zidane, could she have met him back in Treno for her to act like this? That monkey could've just written to us, instead of having her worry too much!"_

When the meeting ended, Sarah would eventually ask for both her generals' presence, saying;

"Steiner, Beatrix, Let me ask you this question; knowing that I am not the real Garnet Til Alexandros XVII that you swore to protect in your vow, would you still serve me if indeed the real heir to the throne shows up?"

Both people she asked were speechless at the notion though Beatrix was quick to reply;

"Is there something, or is there someone you found out about!? That trip to Treno isn't fruitless, Is it? If you are in doubt your Majesty, we are always the pillars you can lean on."

Steiner would also add his piece;

"Is this why you've hastened the process of approving the council? On this matter, I would never do anything to betray you, Your Majesty. The people of Alexandria owe you so much for us to turn our backs against you. But we will have a problem, especially when news of someone who claims that she is the late Garnet Til Alexandros XVII is known to the ones plotting rebellion. Those who are not well-learned will be made tools of."

Sarah was teary-eyed when she heard that from her loyal servant. She would close her eyes and finally decide to not bow down on the suggestion of her relinquishing her duties. For even if Garnet should be the real heir, Sarah was the one asked to lead Alexandria. It was clear as day that her mother wanted Sarah, not the shadow of the then unknown heir. So she says;

"Since that day, I promised. I have yet to fulfill that vow. So therefore, I will never let any obstacle stand between beautifying the place that I hold dear. I remember the day I cut my hair to proclaim my will. I will not fail, for the sake of my promise to the people and most especially, my mother."

The doubting has stopped, now stands in front of her two Generals, a determined Garnet. A queen that has been defined by her iron will that defied entities from a different world.


	9. Heading Southward

**A Final Fantasy IX fan fiction- Final Fantasy IX- Reflection**

**Chapter 9: Heading Southward**

Irritated that she had to endure almost 3 hours of walking to Dali by foot, she would eventually try to neglect that by sketching the scenery, something the young lady was adept at doing despite her shady background. Unbeknownst to her was that _someone_ was watching her illustrate the grandiose spectacles. Of course, the shadow thought that she was so caught up with harnessing her skills that she wasn't focusing on her surroundings, just the view.

But just when this _stranger_ would try to peek at the stash of money the princess-turned-thief has stolen from the scholar, Garnet would cast a spell;

"_Nature's destruction, gather into thy hand and burst into flame, FIRE!"_

The spell would ruin the stranger's Black robe and reveal a really weird entity that looked human, but sported a monkey's tail! Garnet would eventually say in both a stunned and furious fashion;

"Great. Just great, now I find myself being robbed by an imaginary Wildman! Oh, the things fate has given me thus far. Now Mr. Monkey, please be human enough to return my loot!"

The stranger looked at Garnet's angry face, and replied;

"Whoa! Of all the people I could rob, I didn't expect a beautiful damsel such as you to be the one behind the steepled hat. But seriously, how is this possible!? I initially called it that _she _was born from a different mother thus _she _looked different, but seeing you pushes it too much."

Garnet; who was astounded that the stranger knew something about her, would ponder at the point that she maybe crossing the boundary to insanity. This prompted the proud monarch to say;

"Yes, I don't look like my mother. So are you happy, Mr. Figment of my imagination?"

But something made her rethink. Who was the 'she' that the stranger kept mumbling about? Her reaction would be to say in sarcasm;

"Please pinch me; I must be getting a case of deliria."

But the stranger just laughed it off saying;

"You're a funny person, Garnet…far from that refined person that I know."

Garnet would be disturbed about the remarks the stranger of the blond haired, monkey-tailed stranger and would really get angry at him. Thus she exclaims;

"I sure hope that person you're talking about does not look like me, or else you better shut up, because I don't like talking about _her_!"

The monkey-tailed stranger would even go as far as teasing her with his rebuttal;

"Why, you don't like talking about your sister?"

Garnet would eventually flare up and would start shouting at the guy along with trying to slice her with the dagger she was using;

"SHE IS NOT MY SISTER! Sarah and I are not related! If anything, she owes me a lot. So please, just get part of my loot and get out of my face because if you think that you can leech off me just like you did her, then you're dead wrong! I have no business with parasites such as you!"

As the stranger was dodging every strike the exiled princess would throw at him, he would cringe at the thought of having someone so similar to the person he was so fond of, yet so different. He then commented;

"Fine then, I know for a fact that you must be looking for Ramuh's Shrine, that's why you're going to Dali to stow-away in an airship to Lindblum, and I would have to tell you that Ramuh has already become Sarah's Eidolon. I was there when it happened. You should instead go southward from there. I think the shrine of the _Thunder Serpent_ was last seen in that location."

Garnet's impulsive attitude would again get the best of her as she says;

"And why would I believe you? You're a hoodlum that I've just met. I would even question your knowledge about me. Who are you to know about me and my existence? Are you some angel of death seeking me?"

The stranger's answer was as weird as his entrance a while ago.

"And if I say I am, what would you do?"

The princess would then tell the monkey-tailed 'fiend' quite a fascinating retort;

"I'll call it quits and tell you that I want to rule whatever afterlife you offer. Besides, I didn't know that monkeys are now boatmen to the underworld."

The monkey-tailed fiend was astonished with what the young lady's answer was; he would eventually tell her his name.

"If you don't trust me, just feel free to arrest me whenever you get back your throne, the name's Zidane."

With that, the young man disappeared, leaving behind more questions than answers. But with that, Garnet would go by the stranger's words because she felt;

"_I have my reservations before trusting the fiend, but my senses tell me otherwise. But who is this Zidane to Sarah?"_

Garnet would finally reach Dali, now filled with excitement. For she feels that she is a step away from gaining a valuable ally that would increase her chance to reclaim her throne.


	10. The Village of Dali, The entrance

**A Final Fantasy IX fan fiction- Final Fantasy IX- Reflection**

**Chapter 10: The Village of Dali, the entrance**

Arriving at the village of Dali, Garnet is annoyed by the fact that she is still being followed by a person she just met by the name of Zidane. The princess-turned-thief would eventually be numbed and treat him like a nuisance. Though she would also take precautions on dealing with him; since the monkey-tailed thief may be a spy sent by her sister to keep track of her, thus her plan of keeping a low profile in the village before she can sneak into one of the cargo ships on route to Lindblum, where more information about the Wind Serpent's shrine can be acquired, is bordering on being spoiled by the freeloader she just met. So in a rare show of calmness she asked the monkey-tailed lad about his intentions;

"Zidane, what's with you following me? I'm sure the current queen would reward you with more loot than what I have currently. Don't give me a confused look because I already know that you may be following me because of what I may yield after reclaiming the throne. Either that or you're someone Sarah sent to keep an eye on me. If it's the latter just tell her that I'm just sick of living a lie my whole life, that's why I'm trying to get back what is rightfully mine."

The Monkey-tailed thief would laugh at Garnet, saying;

"But you are not living a lie, Miss Garnet. Everything that happened, everything that you've felt, from the day you were born, up to this point, are real. I am following you because I believe that you are simply what you want to be. I don't want you to get lost, just like _he _did, because _he_ never accepted _his_ fate."

Zidane looked up the sky, with eyes closed, smiling. As the high winds blew them gently, Garnet had her head filled with questions about her tailed companion: although now, her doubts lessened.

This solves one problem. But as they both enter the village, Garnet gets told that the airship she was hoping to hijack wasn't in sight, and that it was already on its way to Lindblum. She would have to wait for a day for the next one to arrive. Though she would notice something odd, she would realize that the village is too busy for its own good upon seeing that the chocobos steering carriages have been in-and-out of it; carrying mostly material from the mountain. Knowing that something may be up, she tells Zidane about stowing away a carriage and finding out where it goes through, she adds;

"Surely, they're not stashing that much material in this small village. I'm quite sure that they're supplying another airship, but for what purpose?"

It would bother the monkey-tailed lad, prompting him to tell Garnet to follow him to a place that he used to uncover with the help of his friends once. In doing so, they find out a newer structure under the village. It was different from the one Zidane saw two years ago. This new structure would look like an armory, only it did not produce common weapons like swords, daggers, maces or any of that kind, they were producing guns. But a looking at their operation, Zidane noticed that the bullets were not ordinary, after they impacted, magic power is released, penetrating even through the thickest armor. Then they would overhear someone talking while holding one of those 'magic guns';

"With this, Her Majesty will have to surrender to us the control of Alexandria. That witch will pay for forcing us nobles to level with those filthy commoners!"

It would be alarming to Zidane so he would tell Garnet;

"While I'm quite sure they're going to ship this back to Treno, I'm sure that this is being spread across Alexandria, so airships would really be needed to distribute it. Also, these men are planning a massive rebellion, Garnet."

Then Garnet had a realization that she can use her notoriety in Treno to actually pose as one rebel, she told Zidane about the plan;

"I think I have an idea, I can exploit my identity for us to get a free ride to Lindblum."

Garnet would then make herself visible and tell the rebel guard that she wanted an audience with whoever the leader of the rebels is. The rebels would ask her;

"And who might you be, young lady? You look familiar."

Garnet would tell them the name she grew up with, a name she dubbed herself;

"I'm the Steepled-hat-thief, Anette le'Xandreal. I've come to make an arrangement with your leader."

And with that, Garnet entered the lair of the rebels hoping that they would oversee the fact that she's trying to hijack their airship and steer it to Lindblum, where she would be just a small distance away from the shrine. Zidane is in awe of how the princess-turned-thief handles the situation. He comments;

"She sure does know how to turn heads, though her ability to bend people's wills are testament to both her being a thief and her being a princess.I'm quite amazed at how she handles these 's almost at par with Dagger, nevermind. I should've expected this.'What you see is what you get' is an understatement."


	11. The Village of Dali, The exit

**A Final Fantasy IX fan fiction- Final Fantasy IX- Reflection**

**Chapter 11: The Village of Dali, the exit**

Garnet Til Alexandros, also known as Annette L'exandreal is currently pulling off a feat most thieves do, deceive a rebel group into providing her transportation in order for her to get to Lindblum, where she can get information about a shrine that houses an Eidolon, a tool she can use to regain what she has lost. She has already completed step one of the deception, which was to infiltrate the airship.

But step two would be harder than she thought, as the leader of the Rebel group was no common thief; the leader of the group was evidently of noble blood. Garnet's accomplice, Zidane cannot believe that such a man is spearheading a rebellion against Sarah.

Surely, Count Henri Locke was the last man on the monkey-tailed thief's mind. He was there when the noble would declare his support to Sarah. He listened well to Henri's words.

"So what does the Steepled-Hat-Thief want with our group? I'm a bit curious on how you look, as people have not seen the damsel behind that hat."

Garnet would remove her hat, much to Zidane's surprise. The look on the count's face was even more surprised, as she looks as stunning as ever. The garnet-eyed princess would ask the rebel;

"I'm quite interested in your aims, as my aims coincide yours. Let me introduce myself again. I am supposedly, the 17th heir of the Alexandrian throne, you can call me Garnet. I know you're in confusion, but let me tell you that I am hell-bent on reclaiming what I lost. I know I would need the nobility's help in achieving my goal. Are you ready to assure your family the future as you will be one of my counsel. And your descendant will forever serve my family. As proof that I am not uttering nonsense, I am giving you someone that's important to the current queen. I present to you" *casts a fire spell and Henri sees Zidane Faint*"The queen's most trusted one."

Zidane, weakened by the Firaja spell Garnet gave him, would say;

"Garnet, I…trusted…you…" *Zidane faints*

The steepled-hat-princess, would tell Zidane a revelation;

"How could a member of the highly-touted Tantalus be prey for such the easiest trick in the book? Of course, I played along. I never wanted your companionship in the first place. It is trivial that I only serve myself. I'm no softie, not like my counterpart."

The already old noble would be startled at what he sees, the true heir of Alexandria asks of his help to regain her kingdom, and one of the current queen's closest and most powerful allies lying as his hostage. It would seem that his luck has turned. Now that the real heir has presented herself before him, he now has the upper hand. He would ask of the heir;

"I'm impressed. So the rumors were true, Garnet Til Alexandros XVII still lives. I've to say, your appearance really gives my colleagues hope. With you heading the rebellion, I'm confident that we'll be able to garner more support. It would mean that the fraud from Madain Sari will be forced to relinquish her position."

Zidane, though regaining consciousness was already tied tightly on the airship's main sail, he still tried to talk to Sarah's former adviser, and her 'sister'.

"The people will never believe you, Henri. Even if you bring that up, the people already have decided that Sarah will be their queen. After all, she was the one who made Alexandria stand up from that kind of fall."

Henri would just smirk and tell Zidane;

"That would be true, but on the other hand, she was the cause of that fall. Had the late Queen Brahne not found her, she would not have that lust with power. And what of the true queen, She grew up not experiencing the life she was supposed to have. She deserves to be given back her home."

Zidane would object vehemently;

"No! It's not her fault, It's MINE! Had I not been created by Garland, _He _would never be jealous of me. _He _would have never plotted against me and try to steal Sarah's eidolons! She is not to blame of this! Brahne should be remembered for her kindness, she did not adopt Sarah for the sake of gaining the Eidolons' power. She did it because she was kind. I should know, I was there during her last moments…"

But before Zidane could finish his sentence, Garnet would flare up as tears would fall down her eyes;

"SHUT UP! If she did it out of love, then why did I have to suffer hell! You speak of a mother who threw away her daughter for the sake of replacing her! I was never ill, yet they gave up on me! I was never dead, yet they tried to bury me like I was nothing! Now, I'm tired of being nothing!"

The Noble was right; Garnet was so filled with anguish about the life she has leaded. Things are quickly falling into his advantage. He now had a puppet, someone who is bound by strings of insecurity, wrath and sadness. Besides, he was there to oversee her supposed funeral. But after an incident that yielded her corpse to be missing and after Sarah became 'Garnet', he increasingly became weary of the fact that the real heir went missing. During Brahne's death, he would motion for the nobility to rule, for they knew that Sarah was never the real heir, but most the members of that council needed a figurehead that the Alexandrian people would share sympathy with. So the nobility needed Sarah to be that person. But once the troubles had stopped and with Sarah gaining more support internally, the Nobility was on the brink of losing its power. Henri had to act, and act he did. He became obsessed with finding the living heir of the Alexandrian throne. His search for that real heir would always lead him to a dead end, that is before he met the steepled-hat-thief. The puppeteer, the noble would ask Garnet of what she wanted to do first, and Garnet responded;

"I want to gain more power so that my strength would topple hers."

Garnet then explained that she was on a quest to find the Sky-serpent's shrine. She would ask him that she needs to get to Lindblum, as she needs further information about the shrine. Henri would follow her command, so as to get more power, power that his rebellion greatly needed in dispelling the fear of engaging a summoner like Sarah. As the airship soars past Dali, Garnet is slowly being swallowed by her envy.


	12. An Audience at Lindblum

**A Final Fantasy IX fan fiction- Final Fantasy IX- Reflection**

**Chapter 12: An Audience at Lindblum**

After the council meeting, Sarah receives word that the Regent of Lindblum is inviting her for a banquet. But there was something strange about this invitation, Sarah finds another letter enclosed within the invitation. This letter would warn the queen about a looming threat from inside Alexandria Castle. It insists that she and her guardians immediately vacate the castle as Lindblum intelligence have confirmed rumors that the nobility have built a resistance and their resources may have crept in the military as well. The Regent would advise Sarah to flee to the city, where it is safe. The queen made haste with the decision, and agreed that the only way to solve this is to quell the rebellion herself. And knowing that her sister is already 'out there', she would definitely want to get rid of the shadows that try to destabilize her reign. As she said;

"I must act, with just enough swiftness as not to be hasty, and with just enough accuracy. I must ask Uncle Cid of the true nature of the Family, before my reign."

The queen of Alexandria, along with one of her most trusted knights, Adelbert Steiner would exit the castle via the newly repaired Gargan Roo. The queen knew they needed it in case an event like a rebellion would occur. Her other knight, Beatrix would be in charge of evacuating the castle if the rebellion was to get out of hand. She was ordered to save as many civilians, especially women and children in the event of disaster.

Sarah arrives at Lindblum and sure enough, Cid would give the summoner a warm welcome. Of course Cid's adoptive daughter Eiko Fabool would be delighted to see a good friend visiting. Though Sarah looked somewhat worried, she would give the princess of Lindblum a smile. The banquet was especially prepared by their friend Quina who recently bagged a lot of wins in cooking contests around the continent. They were treated to a true delight to the tongue as the finest dishes of the continent were served.

Though there was a light mood in the city, Sarah still can't stop worrying about Alexandria. Eiko seemed to notice that she hasn't loosened up and would go on to say;

"You're probably tired, Dagger, though I'm quite sure that you need to talk to me about something."

The queen would smile and look at the princess and reply;

"Sure, I was waiting to talk to you ever since I arrived. I'm simply too nervous right now considering that my country is dreading a rebellion."

Cid would also join the conversation. He would remark;

"I'm pretty sure that things will be quelled, once plans for the council are solidified. If you defied another world Your Majesty, I don't think anyone might scare you."

Sarah took a sip on the wine, as those words were digested by her mind. She would realize that the nobles aren't the real threat. The real threat is of the destruction the rebellion would cause. Families that would be torn by the conflict, families who are being used by people who didn't care about the welfare of those around them are the real victims. Now that Garnet comes into the fold, Sarah is worrying more about the real heir to Alexandria. Her reappearance would plunge Alexandria into more conflict as the steepled-hat-thief would never come into terms with her. She would request;

"I'm sorry, uncle. But I am not as confident as that time I was when I faced Garland and Kuja. It seems that… I may have lost my step."

After dining, Sarah enters her uncle's briefing room. She was shocked to see her old friends; Blank, Cinna and Baku were at the room. Cid would finally tell her the real reason why she was summoned.

"I called you here because of Tantalus' recent run-ins with 'the steepled-hat-thief. I also received words of confirmation from the good Doctor of her true identity."

Sarah smirks at the regent and speaks;

"So is my job done now? Obviously you're here to silence me so that the transition will be swift. You can pretty much install Garnet anytime."

Cid would laugh and say;

"How could you say that? Why would I send Tantalus to your aid when I pretty much knew that you were not Brahne's daughter? After what you have done, I don't think anyone can ever replace you as queen, not even Garnet; especially at this time, as she is too caught up with her emotions. As the Dr. Tot said, she isn't fit to carry this generation. You do not want her to succumb to those emotions, as your mother did. It is a challenge but make no mistake Sarah, you will become an even better queen after this comes to pass. I have faith in you, my niece. The Regency is going to support you until your time comes. And we will make sure that no one will hinder it. What Tot told me about Garnet isn't going to convince me that she's as responsible as you as of yet. Your job now is to make sure that she doesn't become a puppet to those who want to overthrow you. That is what I wanted to tell you."

Though the Regent would like to cheer up Sarah, a spy who was sent to oversee the shady dealings within Dali would return, giving the regent a new report that contained information about the rebels. The shocked regent would comment;

"I believe that Henri's already in the move, and more crucial news, the steepled-hat-thief has been spotted by my informant. It would be believed that she was accompanied by someone else when she entered Dali. The description of her accomplice is…*Cid is in shock*… "Blonde-haired, monkey-tailed!?"

Sarah's delight in the news that Lindblum would support her to the end would come into a crushing stop. Her joy would now be replaced by worry. Her mind was playing with her;

"_Is this part of her PLAN!? She sure knows how to involve the right person to get my attention. I am so going to kill her."_

Then with her worries suddenly turning into a will to see Zidane and save her sister, she would ask Cid;

"How about I finally show myself up? All this running from them is making things worse. At this rate, they will have what they want, a puppet that follows what they have to ask of it. And I will also make sure that Zidane comes back here"*grins to show sarcasm*" 'safe and sound'. So where do I begin?"

The regent would recognize that Sarah picked herself up after that fall to despair. Cid would comment;

"Well, the informant says that the airship they boarded went southward, and is currently plotted to go to an old shrine. If my assumption is true, Henri could be trying to…. "

Sarah Interrupts;

"I don't think Henri would know of the temple, Garnet probably wants to get the aid of the Wind Serpent, Quetzalcoatl. If that is true, then I need to make sure that Quetzalcoatl wouldn't be used like mother used my Eidolons. I don't want the Eidolons to be responsible to cause fear. To be sure, I'm going to need Eiko and Steiner's help."

Now, an even more determined Sarah would try to stop her sister from using her power to bring chaos into the mist continent. With her friends aiding her, she sets off the same destination that her sister was trying to get at. As the Hilda Garde flies off to the shrine, Sarah would say;

"I'm convinced that there will be an answer. She's the only family I have left, I can't afford to watch as they use her."


	13. The Serpent's Test

**A Final Fantasy IX fan fiction- Final Fantasy IX- Reflection**

**Chapter 13: The Serpent's Test**

Sarah, along with Sir Adelbert Steiner and Eiko Carol prepare to engage the rebels, as the Hilda Garde Mark III heads towards the Wind Serpent's shrine. Luckily for them, the site was still untouched, this was because the Hilda Garde is the fastest ship in the Mist continent, only the Invincible can outrun the Hilda Garde, and supposedly Zidane is the only one who can manipulate the ship.

The queen ordered to land the ship in a hidden location as they needed to hide themselves from Garnet's party. To be cautious of the imminent danger of accidentally awakening the serpent, Sarah calls upon her own Lightning-based Eidolon, Ramuh.

The queen would talk to the seer-like Eidolon to gauge how many more eidolons are scattered around the continent. The seer replies;

"There are at the very least, seven Eidolons still roaming around Gaia. Most of them are still untamed, and most of them are not to be belittled."

Sarah knew that Garnet would definitely try to improve the number of Eidolons she has. But through all this her mind is still being troubled;

"_Why does Zidane need to be a part of this?" –she asks within herself_

The Queen would have Eiko cast Vanish on all of them so as to provide them cover just in case Garnet and the rebels show up. Sarah quickly reads some notes given by the doctor for her to examine, namely archives of different recorded sightings of this "Wind Serpent" and to her surprise, it would seem that this specific eidolon is one comparable to Leviathan, another legendary serpent, but to what extent she doesn't know. The summoner-turned-queen obviously was facing the dilemma of trying to mitigate the problems brought about by her sister's ambition while she attempts to extinguish the flames of revolution.

On Garnet's side of things, she tells Henri that she is to use Zidane as bait to lure out Sarah. Henri wasn't sure of Garnet's intention so he insisted that the steepled-hat thief would still be flanked by Alexandrian deserters to be sure that a double-cross would be nearly impossible to pull off, sending Garnet's Plan A to the trash bin.

"It seems that you still do not trust me, Sir Henri. I thought that you are still in doubt of who I am. I would appreciate that I go alone, for what I will be doing is hazardous to all our other personnel."

As the small airship heads to the temple, Zidane remarks that there's something that is bothering him. Garnet would get annoyed with the monkey-tailed thief and would say;

"How about stop whining and just like any hostage, submit."

Zidane was quick on the trigger, and sarcastically remarks;

"I'm trying my best to submit, but I don't think I can stand your warped logic, Garnet. Killing Sarah won't give you back all the lost time that you should have had on the throne. "

Having enough of Zidane's words, Garnet casts a Break Spell on Zidane which turns him into stone. As the temple entrance draws near, Garnet's crimson eyes glimmer with excitement as her dream is as if nearing fulfillment.

Though her mood would change from excitement to awe when she sees the actual temple, the artist in her would want to draft it someday. Near the entrance of the temple stood two huge columns that shoot up into the sky and a serpent-like sculpture embraced these two columns forming an arc.

Garnet approaches with caution as she nears the entrance. Suddenly, without warning, the entrance doors react to her Summoner powers, instantly teleporting her, along with two strangers. Garnet's plan fails as she suddenly finds herself with a horned girl with a white mage.

Zidane, after being left along with Garnet's escorts found it strange that he regains consciousness with a familiar friend alongside him. This made Zidane say;

"Rusty! Is that you?"

And it is the great Adelbert Steiner would recognize Zidane. He would escape the guards following the confusion and he would exclaim;

"Zidane! You're here? And it seems like you are leading the rebellion, you traitorous wench!"

"No you idiot, you're as slow as ever. I was taken hostage by Garnet! The temple sucked in Garnet, Sarah and Eiko. We can't interfere now, it seems like Quetzalcoatl is testing all of them. This means that Sarah and Garnet are together… Oh Crap! At this rate, we're going to have to restrain both of them."

And true to the point, Sarah and Garnet are already interacting inside the temple grounds.

"YOU!" – said both the white mage and the black mage in sync while drawing each other's dagger.

Eiko, unknowing of the situation commented;

"Hey Dagger. Who is this person? She looks just like you."

The statement annoyed both Sarah and Garnet with each commenting;

"I do not look like a wench who steals from other people!"

"Huh! Well I don't steal other people's identities and proclaim to the whole world who I am not! Isn't that right, SARAH!"

Sarah was irked by the manner of how Garnet told the story, as if she was the only victim, never taking into the account Sarah's own pain. In her anger, Sarah tackled an unprepared Garnet and tried to pull her hair, but Garnet retaliates and chokes her. But when all is about to blow up between the both of them, Eiko casts Wall in between them.

Still dumbfounded by the pairs' reaction, Eiko would tell them that the Wind Serpent will not approve of their actions, and that the Eidolon will refuse any one of the two if they act this way in the temple.

A little calmed down after a few minutes, both ladies would comment;

"Fine, then a truce it is. But I swear, when I get Quetzalcoatl, I'll defeat you and then I'll show you that you really are second-rate!"

"Try me. I was obviously giving you a chance back in Treno because I thought that you were more civilized than I imagine, but I guess even your getup doesn't match your attitude, don't deserve the Wind Serpent and I'm willing to give it to Eiko once I get it."

As the two girls argue, Eiko would try to lighten up the mood and she would give Garnet some food that she was preparing in hope that she would not engage on another argument with her sister. But the Temple has already played its game, it teleports Eiko out of it. Leaving two volatile garnets behind.


End file.
